Your Undertale
by Luketheduke60
Summary: You are hiking one day up a mountain and stumble into the underground. What friendships will you make? What obstacles lie ahead of you? Read this book to- ah I suck at summaries and this is my second book.
1. Chapter 1

**Your POV**

You are hiking up a mountain on a beautiful summer day. _Sure is a nice day to go hiking_ , you thought. You always heard rumors of this mountain hearing things like people go missing and don't come back, or that it's cursed. But you never had any problems with hiking and camping out there. You decide to go further than you usually do because you want to see if you can find something that nobody else has. Eventually you pass signs that say **don't climb higher than this point** but you keep climbing anyway. Eventually you reach a cave so you pull out your flashlight from your backpack. Your LED light shines bright and you can see a lot clearer now. _What is this,_ you question as you now see a big hole in the cave. You shine your light down there to see if you can see anything, but all you see is darkness. All of a sudden you feel something shove you. "FUUUUUUUUUCK!" you yell as you are falling down into the hole. Your surprise is short lived however as you lose consciousness when you hit the bottom of the pit.

 **A couple hours later**

You slowly open your eyes and notice you are on a big, thick patch of golden flowers. _Convenient flowers are convenient_ you think to yourself before getting up and looking around. You see that your flashlight is broken and that all of your stuff is gone. "Goddammit" you say to yourself. "Hey there," you hear a high pitched voice call out. You look around and see a flower with a face on it. "Howdy," it says, "I'm Flowey the flower". "Did I hit my head too hard during that fall?", you say partially to yourself and to the flower. "No friend, I'm as real as it gets," said Flowey giving a big friendly smile. "Ok then. Do you know how to get out of here?", you ask. "Yeah actually I do. Just step into these white friendly pellets and you will teleport out of here.", says Flowey as a white pellet emerges from thin air. You jump up to catch it and all of a sudden you feel a sharp pain in your hands. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK!", you shout at the flower who now has a demonic face on it and is laughing. "You idiot.", it says, "Don't you know it's kill or be killed down here". "Now how was I supposed to know that.", you tell Flowey. "Too bad. NOW DIE!", Flowey says, then laughing demonically as hundreds of white pellets surround you. Suddenly a fireball shoots out of nowhere and shoots Flowey away. A goat creature then steps forward and says that her name is Toriel. She takes you to her house while telling you how the underground works and explains that you don't have to kill anything if you don't want to. Eventually she hands you some winter clothes saying you're about to go into Snowdin. You give her your thanks and she hands you a phone along with her number. You go through a big door and are now in a snowy forest. _You know, how in the hell is there a snowy forest inside of a mountain in the middle of summer?_ You think to yourself. You are starting to walk in the crunchy snow as you hear a stick crunch from behind you. You look back and nobody is there. You keep walking until you see a bridge. "Heya, don't you know how to greet a new friend. Turn around and shake my hand.", a voice calls from behind you. You slowly turn around and shake a big boned skeleton's hand. FLHHHHHHHP you hear a whoopy cushion along with the skeleton's laughter. "I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton.", he says. You tell him your name and go through the bridge. "You know you're the first human in a while to fall down here. You don't have to worry about me killing or capturing you, but my brother Papyrus really wants to capture a human to impress Undyne, the captain of the Royal Guard. You don't really have to worry about Papyrus though, he's too friendly and probably won't even recognize you.", Sans tells you. "You got a place I can stay? It's pretty cold out here.", you ask. "Yeah kiddo , I got a place in Snowdin.", Sans says as you both continue walking. "So," you say with a smirk "how often do you get _snowed in_." "Hah! Beat me to it kid!" Sans says excitedly. You then get to a conveniently shaped lamp in a wide open area. "Quick kid my bro is coming. Hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp.", Sans tells you. You do as he says. "SANS, DID YOU FIND A HUMAN? WHY AREN'T AT YOUR POST?", Papyrus demands. "Relax bro. I'm just _bone_ tired, and I'm _dying_ to get home.", Sans says with a huge grin. "SANS! STOP WITH THE PUNS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT TAKE ANYMORE.", Papyrus says frustratingly marching off back from where he came from. "Alright kiddo you can come out now. But Papyrus will have puzzles up ahead", Sans says. "What kind?", You ask. "Ah don't worry about it. He literally explains how to do them." "Oh" you reply feeling a lot better about the so called puzzles ahead. Eventually you get to the puzzle Papyrus explains it and you wonder how you are going to get through without getting shocked; then you realize that his footprints are still in the snow. After the rest of the traps, one which involved an unplugged microwave and frozen spaghetti you end up befriending Papyrus because _he's not a bad guy_ you thought. After that you arrive at Snowdin where Sans shows you around town. Nobody seems to know what humans look like so nobody freaks out when they see you. "So it appears you guys have Christmas down here huh.", you point out a tree with decorations and presents under it. "What's Christmas?" Sans asks. "It's a holiday some of us humans have during the winter. But I guess it's only winter down here." You tell him "It all started when a guy named Jesus was born. He never sinned throughout his entire life. Why do you do the decorating of the tree?" You ask. "Well," Sans begins, "it all started when some kids teased another monster by putting decorations on it. And now we put decorations on a tree every year along with presents under it." "Man it's funny," you say "our cultures are so similar in some ways yet so different." You and Sans then get to his house. "Well home sweet home." Sans says as you both walk in. You sit on the couch tired af and begin to doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey buddy, wake up." Sans tells you giving you a nudge on the shoulder. "You slept in later than me." "Aright. So what do you guys have for breakfast?", you ask. "That's what Grillby's is for kiddo.", Sans says. "Come on." "AH HUMAN YOU'RE AWAKE! I HAVE TO GO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE NOW!", Papyrus all but screams as he runs out the door. You follow Sans to Grillby's and sit down. You look around the place as you see dogs playing cards in various kinds of armor. "Oh yeah.", Sans tells you, "I forgot that the Royal Guard consists of these dogs." "Well they say dogs are a mans best friend so I'm not too worried.", you say. Then a monster made completely out of fire approaches. "Hey Grillbs, I'll have the usual.", Sans requests. Grillby brings Sans a bottle of ketchup. "Just ketchup?", You ask. "Yep.", Sans replies. "I'll have toast and hot chocolate please.", you ask wondering if they have that down here. "So what's it like on the surface?" Sans asks. "It's alright I mean, but I'm one in like six billion. So yeah there's a lot of humans on the surface. So why does this Undyne need me?", you ask as Grillby gets your food for you. " Well," Sans says looking a bit sad, "Undyne wants to get your soul for King Asgore." "Why do you need my soul?", you ask. "Well there's this thing called the barrier that keeps all the monsters trapped underground. Long ago humans and monsters had a war. The humans were scared of the monsters power to take human souls. Eventually the humans won and sealed us underground. Now Asgore needs seven human souls to break the barrier and wage war on humanity.", Sans explains. "How many does he have now?", you question Sans. "Six.", he says. "I think we should talk about this more at your place.", you say. "I think I'm getting looks from some of these dogs." "Good idea. I know a shortcut.", Sans grabs your hand and all of a sudden you are back in Sans' house. "Huh, you can teleport.", you point out. "Yeah, pretty neat trick.", he says. "Now listen, I need to show you your soul." Sans states, looking pretty serious. "Okay, I assume you can't show me in public right.", you say. "Yep, your pretty bright kid.", he compliments with a grin. He points at you and you feel a pull in your chest and are almost blinded by your soul's glow. Then you see your soul, a yellow heart beating out of the middle of your chest. "Humans have colored souls that all stand for their personality. Yours is yellow. That stands for justice, a good trait to have kid. You can tell right from wrong and make the right choice even if it's a hard one.", he says, "You know, the most recent human to come through here had a yellow soul too. He said he was looking for the other humans that fell down. Alright well that's enough for now." He tells you as your soul goes all the way back into your body. You tell Sans you need to continue but he insists you stay one more night, so you do. During that time you also get Papyrus' phone number. The next day you are about to continue when you realize you don't know where to go. "Waterfall is just east from here.", Sans tells you as he points you in the right direction. "Thanks Sans. I hope to see you and Papyrus around.", you say sad that you have to leave. "BYE HUMAN!", Papyrus shouts as you leave towards waterfall. As you get closer to waterfall it starts to get a lot warmer. So warm that you ditch your winter clothes for the ones you are wearing. A few minutes later you see Sans at a checkpoint. "Heya.", he says. "Sup Sans.", you greet him. "What happened to your other clothes?" He asks. "Ditched them for my camping clothes, it would be too hot to keep them on." You reply. "I made something for you." He pulls out some waterproof clothes with bits of marsh plants on it. "It should help with keeping low profile and give Undyne some trouble finding you.", Sans says. You thank Sans and continue onward. Once you're out of sight you change into the homemade ghillie suit. In the next couple of minutes, you are standing at a waterfall pushing rocks down with it. ' _Hey, what's that?'_ , you think to yourself as you see a bridge with a blue flower at the end of it. You carefully walk over to the blue flower when you hear a voice say "I swear I saw something behind that waterfall." Naturally you start to look around to see who said that. Going over to the waterfall you see a camera jutting out. You go to the center of the waterfall avoiding the rocks of course, a door opens and you go through it. In the secret room you see an old tutu. Ignoring it, you go to the next room and are creeping through some tall weeds when you hear Papyrus say "HI UNDYNE!", "Have you managed to capture the human yet?" the voice of you can safely assume as Undyne's asks. "N-N-NO. BUT I DID MANAGE TO BEFRIEND HIM." Papyrus stambers out. "UGH! Leave it to you to befriend a _HUMAN_." Undyne says frustrated. Papyrus then leaves to do his things when you notice that you are adjusting your position to get a better angle but realize you are rustling the bushes a little too much. Undyne turns and looks in your direction whipping out a blue spear from thin air and preparing it to be thrown in your direction. She then looks around to see if you are truly there. Undyne then disappears and you stay still for a bit before deciding to move out of the bushes. Once you move out of the bushes a little yellow worm like monster appears behind you. "Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you? That was awesome! I'm soooo jealous! What did you do to get her attention?" It says. "Dude I would also wish that she would stare at you instead of me." You say taking a breath. The monster says his name is Monster Kid, but that you can just call him MK. "Come on this way" MK says before taking off and tripping. You are about to say something until he just gets up and keeps on moving. In the next room you solve a puzzle and make a bridge with a certain kind of plant. Eventually you get to a room with plaques that describe the human monster war and the monsters power to take human souls. You see a raft and ride it to a bridge when suddenly a spear slams down right in front of you. Frantically you look around the area just in time to see Undyne in her armor summoning spears to impale you with. You bob and weave while running for your life when you see more bushes to lose her in. You get inside the middle of the cluster and curl up into a ball to avoid being seen. Unfortunately you can't look up or else you blow your cover. All you can do is hear Undyne's footsteps and pray that you don't get caught. Soon there is silence as Undyne sticks her hand in the bush and hear her pull someone out. She then puts said person down and walks away. You look up and see MK beaming with delight saying that since Undyne touched him that he will never wash his face again. He then again runs ahead, trips, and gets back up to start running again. A few minutes pass, and you see Sans. "Heya buddy. How did the new clothes work?", he asks with his signature grin. "Great. I would have been skewered if it weren't for you. Thanks.", you say. "No problem buddy.", he replies. "Say, have you ever seen these blue flowers around here?", you ask. "Oh yeah, those are called echo flowers. They let you hear past conversations.", Sans tells you. "Cool." you say as you then say goodbye to Sans and continue onward. After that, you get to a room with a statue getting rained on. You grab an umbrella and put it on the statue so it can stay dry. ' _Good karma'_ you think to yourself as a music box begins to play. You then go back, get another umbrella, and continue onwards. Along the way you see MK and take him under your umbrella. He then talks about how scared of Undyne he'd be if he was a human; he also talked about how King Asgore talked to his class at his school. Eventually you get to a clearing and see a castle in the distance. You notice how beautiful the scenery looks and how serene it make you feel. After that you get to a ledge where MK offers to let you stand on his head to get up. You get up and MK does the usual. Now you are on a dock when all of a sudden you see blue circles appear around you. You freeze knowing what is going on as soon as the first set of spears emerge from the floor. Then you take off like no tomorrow and you eventually get cornered. Three spears descend and cut off a section of the bridge and you are left falling… again. You wake up on a big, thick patch of flowers….. Again. ' _Damn, she is persistent as fuck. And my god convenient flowers are convenient'_ , you think to yourself before getting up. About an hour later, during which you fought off an angry ghost, visited the Temmie village, and watched a snail race; you get to a dark creek like corridor. There you listen to an echo flower that says in a voice you are all too familiar with "Behind you….." You jolt around and see none other than Undyne. "Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king King Asgore Dreemur will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity. And give them back all the pain and suffering they have dealt us. Understand human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul or I will rip it from your body." "Soooooooo, you done monologuing now?" You say with a smart ass smirk. Your humor is short lived however because Undyne then charges you with a spear. Suddenly MK jumps out of the bushes on your right. In front of Undyne he says "Undyne! I'll help you fight!" He then looks back and forth to you and Undyne and says "Wait, who are you fighting?" Then you can tell Undyne is pissed under her armor because she grabs MK and hauls him off with speed. You then continue to explore. You see another plaque describing a prophecy of one who will free the monsters from the underground. You are then on a bridge again when god knows how, MK appears from behind you. "Yo…. I know I'm not supposed to be here right now, but I have to ask you a question." "Sure buddy go ahead." "Man I never had to ask anyone this before. Are you human?" "Yeah." "Oh man, I knew it." He says excited. After MK tries to hurl failed insults to you he says sorry and says that he needs to go home. He then trips as he is walking back and is hanging on the edge of the dock with his teeth. You see Undyne across the bridge but go help MK anyways. He saved your life multiple times, now it's time to repay the favor. When MK gets up, he starts walking towards Undyne saying "If you want to hurt my friend you have to go through me first." Undyne then backs off. MK then thanks you and says he needs to go home. You then get to an arena looking place with Undyne sitting on top. "Seven. Seven human souls. Then Asgore will beco-," "Nooooooope! No more of this monologue shit! We already went over this." You say looking bored. "You are a coward who can't fight! Hiding with those clothes and that kid!" She says taking off her helmet. "First off," you begin "I can fight I just chose not to because honestly, these monsters aren't evil or that threatening." you say. "You know what. I think it would just be better if you were dead!" Undyne says. "Yeah, but it would better if first they could get someone that could aim." you retort smirking. Undyne then looks really taken back. "ENOUGH!" Undyne shouts. "Step forward when you are ready human!" She points at you with her spear and you feel the same tug on your chest as you did when Sans showed you your soul. The blinding yellow light of your soul flashes and stuns Undyne for a second. You then look up to see her seething with an unknown grudge. "You know seeing a yellow soul again so soon, I'm gonna kill you so much slower now." "What the fuck do you have against yellow souls?!" you ask. "It doesn't matter to you." She says. Undyne then charges you with a spear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Undyne Flashback**

Undyne was walking through Waterfall hunting for a human. She had to stop him before he killed anybody else. He spared some but killed others. Undyne was angry at this. " _All humans are the same, killers."_ , she thought. The fish lady began walking through some tall plants when she saw the human on a bridge going to Hotland. He wore a cowboy hat and had a badge that titled him sheriff. He also had a revolver on him but Undyne didn't know what that was at the time. The human was stopped in his tracks by Undyne when spears blocked his path. "I can't let you leave alive human. King Asgore needs your soul." Undyne said. "So," questioned the human, "was it you who killed the other five people that fell down here? Because if so, you gotta face Justice." He said in a southern drawl. Undyne laughed at this, "Me? Face justice? What about you and your race? I guess sealing a whole race underground for centuries is some form of justice." "I have no idea what you are talking about.", said the human. Undyne then pointed at the human to reveal his soul. It was a yellow soul. Undyne then charged the human with a spear, but before she could get to him she heard a loud pop and a sharp pain in her left eye. The human had shot her in the left eye.

 **End of Undyne flashback**

You dodge the initial attack and look at Undyne who tosses you a spear. "Use it to block" she says. As soon as you touch the spear you notice that your soul turns lime green and that you can't move. You tell her you don't want to fight but nothing happened. You see three spears coming rather slow and block them with no effort at all. "That it?" you say surprised by her lack of effort. "THAT was just practice!" She says. The next set of spears appear and they seem to move faster. You manage to keep blocking them while trying to get a bit of a rise out of Undyne by telling her she can't hit a moving target. That seemed to set her off as she attacks you again but this time after the volley of spears she whips her spear and your soul turns yellow again. What you don't notice is a spear that impales you in your left leg. You scream in agony as your soul flickers on and off before going back to normal. "We have wanted a happy ending for years, and now sunlight is just within our reach." Undyne tells you. The spear in your leg disappeared leaving blood gushing out, but quickly healed up leaving a yellow etheric substance and you found the strength to stand. You feel weaker though as if an indescribable fatigue takes over. You can put two and two together and guess it was your soul protecting you. You then book it and run through the cave. Before you can notice how fast she can run, Undyne catches up to you and turns your soul green again. "NO MORE RUNNING AWAY!" Undyne yells. She then launches another volley of spears. This time you block some and get hit by the last two. But they don't impale you, and your soul takes the beating for you making the spears go right through you. "Come on. Too scared to hit a moving target?" You ask. "NO!" Undyne says defensively as she makes it so you can move again. This time you dodge the spear and run straight at Undyne. Thinking that you are going to run past her she blocks your way. You swing a right hook into her face and she goes straight down. ' _Well shit. One punch and she goes down.'_ you think to yourself. Making your way through the rest of the rooms you see a big sign that says welcome to Hotland. All of a sudden you hear "NGAHHHHH!" and realize you need to sprint. You get out of the cave system and see Sans sleeping at his sentry post. "SANS WAKE THE FUCK UP!" You scream at him. Sans doesn't wake up and you run across the bridge. Looking back at Undyne you see that she really wants to slap Sans awake, but she continues to chase you. Once you're across the bridge you notice Undyne having trouble keeping up. She mumbles about it being too hot and collapses on the ground. You see a water cooler and think about pouring it on her. ' _Well she was just following orders I guess. I'm sure she's a decent person,'_ You think to yourself. You then grab the big jug of water and pour it all on her. Undyne twitches then gets up and looks around, then back to you. She then walks back to Waterfall as if nothing ever happened. You then hear your phone ring. "HI HUMAN!" Papyrus says. "Hey Papyrus what's up." "DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?" "Not today Papyrus. I've been through a lot. How does tomorrow sound?" "THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Papyrus says as he hangs up. You see a lab in the distance and you decide that the only way to move is forward. ' _Man what a day. I need some shut eye,'_ you think to yourself. You get to the mysterious lab and the motion sensor doors open and you step inside. The lab is dark inside and you can barely see anything, except that which is illuminated from a giant TV screen. You realize that it's you are on the screen. ' _Well I now know what that camera was for.'_ You think as you are walking. Suddenly a door opens rather loudly and you jump. A short yellow creature comes out and turns on a lightswitch. The light is intensly light and another one of your senses are jolted. "AH! Jesus why don't you prod me with needles while you're at it!" you shout pissed off wondering what the hell is going to happen next. The monster then speaks, "Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and …" long pause "Ummm… H-hiya. I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist." she stutters out. "Oh…. great." you mutter. "Don't worry I'm not one of the "bad guys. Actually since you stepped out of the Ruins, I've, um….. …. been observing your journey through my console. Your fights, your friendships, everything. I was originally going to stop you but… watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-so now I want to help you! Using my knowledge I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem. B-but I made a robot a long time ago named Mettaton. Originally he was meant to be an entertainment robot, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway I decided to make him more useful lately," Alphys explains. "Oh really how so? Oh wait, let me guess anti human combat features or something." You say knowing most likely what she is going to say next. "Y-y-yes! How did you know?" she asks. "It's kinda obvious. Almost everyone down here wants me dead." You reply. "Well you see I was trying to get those removed when I made a little mistake," she explains. "What kind?" you ask. "Well now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood." "Well that's what you were already trying to build, sooo yeah." you say as you hear banging. You sigh "That's him right?" You are then blinded as the wall comes down. "FUCKING SERIOUSLY GIVE ME A BREAK!" You yell angrily. "OHHHHH YES! WELCOME BEAUTIES…." "Oh hell no! You Koolaid man knockoff!" You say as you hear a drumroll as a spotlight shines on a computer which is Mettaton. "TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" shouts Mettaton as confetti, discoballs, lights, and more shine and fall on you. "OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND TO OUR CONTESTANT!" you hear clapping "NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE ANSWER THE QUESTION CORRECTLY….. OR DIE!" You feel a tug on your chest as yet again your soul shows up. You answer the first questions correctly but then a really complex and hard math question appears, with little time to answer you look over at Alphys who gives you a hand signal on what to pick. The next question Mettaton asks you what monster he shows you and you guess froggit. Then you get shocked literally half to death for not looking at Alphys's hands. After a few more questions, a question comes up about some dating game and Alphys completely gives a ten minute answer in a matter of thirty seconds. "ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU?" Mettaton scolds Alphys as she shakes her head. "OHHHHHH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! NOW I'LL ASK A QUESTION YOU'LL SURELY KNOW THE ANSWER TO!" Mettaton then asks you who Alphys has a crush on and you guess Undyne. "SEE ALPHYS I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS. EVEN THE HUMAN FIGURED IT OUT." Mettaton continues explaining things like how Alphys names variable after her and writes her name in her notes along with writing stories of them sharing a domestic life, and so forth. Mettaton then flys off saying there will be more bloodshed and whatnot. "Ya know alphys," you begin "I'm going back to Snowdin to get some sleep." You begin walking back from where you came from when you hear Alphys scream. "WAIT, let me give you my cell phone number so we can be friends and-, WOW that phone is old let me go make some improvements to it." She quickly gives you your new phone and explains the new features on it. Then she scurries off saying that she has to use the bathroom. You take that as your cue to leave as you step outside. You head down south until you reach a river and ask the riverman to take you to snowdin. It doesn't take long to reach snowdin, and when you do you go straight to Sans and Papyrus's house. You knock and Sans opens the door. "Heya kiddo. Back so soon?" "Rough day Sans." You say. "Yeah, first the fight with Undyne then Mettaton's quiz." Sans replies. "Wait you knew about that?" you ask. "Yeah the whole underground watched. As for the Undyne fight Alphys went on a rant on the undernet." "Well I need some shuteye." you say as you slump on the couch and fall asleep.


End file.
